


It seemed like it wouldn’t come true

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 18:Sehun has liked Chanyeol for a long time now.





	It seemed like it wouldn’t come true

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the second story I write about Chanhun trying to bake but not baking at all which ends with Baekhyun finding in compromising situations? Maybe.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing A/B/O and I have absolutely no idea if this is okay or not, but I did my best so plase enjoy. :)

Sehun isn't a typical omega.

He is too strong, too tall. Taller than many alphas.  
He had presented as one pretty late, so late that him and his family had been sure about him being a beta. He wasn't. Like some cruel joke, he had turned out to be an omega.  
From this moment on he has had nowhere to fit in any more. Alphas avoided him, seeing him as unfitting to be a possible mate, omegas avoided him because they found his height and muscular body strange and intimidating. His family did his best to help him, but they consistent mainly of Alphas and given his body structure they just had assumed him to be one too so no one was prepared. It got slowly better when his oldest brother Minho became mated to an omega.  
Kibum was really nice. He made Sehun feel comfortable in his own skin and explained everything to him that the younger didn't know and took care of him as good as he could. It was through him that Sehun met his best friends. Two omegas named Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, they helped him not to feel like an outsider and gave him all the love and affection he so desperately graved for.

But most importantly they introduced him to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is everything Sehun never knew he needed. As soon as Sehun had first seen him, had first smelled his comforting sent, he'd been gone for.  
Normally alphas smelled disgusting to him, and he couldn't stay in their close presence for to long. But not Chanyeol. He smelled wonderful, musky but at the same time sweet as berries with a sweet hint of orange and Sehun couldn't get enough of it.  
Chanyeol was the perfect alpha, patient, soft and considerate on the one hand but also strong, tall and incredibly possessive of what he considered as his. He was helpful and respectful towards everyone no matter their second gender.  
Sehun was drawn to him like a moth to the light.

He was the first one to recognize Sehun's struggle in University. Baekhyun had always told him that he was to pretty for his own good, and he slowly started realizing what that meant. In uni there were older alphas, ones that saw a challenge in persuading the young alpha who looked like he could easily beat them in a physical fight.

From then on Chanyeol has taken it as his responsibility to protect Sehun from them. Sehun guesses that it is just natural since Chanyeol is the only non-mated alpha in their circle of friends and Sehun was an omega in need of help. It was something normal, without any ulterior motives.  
Yet Sehun couldn't help but bath in the attention and love the things Chanyeol did for him. It started with the alpha giving him his shirts to wear and sent marking him, after asking for Sehun's consent of course, so that he would smell like an alpha and the others would leave him alone and ended with Chanyeol actually physically fighting with a guy who got a little to handsy with Sehun. Since then a single look and a small growl from Chanyeol were enough for every alpha at their university to avoid Sehun at all costs, too scared of the ridiculously tall alpha who had rightfully claimed the pretty omega as his.  
Sehun was pretty sure that almost their whole grade assumed them to be mates.

A fact which hurt Sehun almost as much as it excited him. He just wishes it would be the truth.

"The only thing that's left is you asking him to help you with your heats", Baekhyun had joked once. Sehun had just laughed it off, when in reality he wasn't too far off. Sehun had already contemplated it with himself several times and last time when his heat had reached it's high, he had been only seconds away from calling the older, knowing full well that no healthy alpha, not even Chanyeol was able to resist a begging omega in heat.

The problem is not that Sehun can't stand the fact that he would have to be intimate with Chanyeol. No it is indeed just that. It would be nothing more than a sexual act, an alpha helping a needy omega out. Nothing more and it would never be.  
No, what Sehun wants is something more, something romantic, with all sorts of feelings involved. Right now Chanyeol only wants him like an alpha wants an omega but Sehun wants him to want him because he loves him. And as long as Sehun can't get that, he rather doesn't want Chanyeol at all.

~•☆•~

Sehun likes Christmas. All the different smells of chocolate, orange, cinnamon and freshly cut fir. He loves how they cover up the smells of the surrounding humans. It's got better over the years but it's still hard for him to smell other alphas than Chanyeol and his brothers. Sometimes he even struggled with Kyungsoo's mate Jongin.

He's out with Baekhyun at the moment, getting stuff for the Christmas party they are hosting the next day. It's nothing major, just the two of them and some close friends but it has kinda become a tradition among them. First Kyungsoo's idea, Baekhyun and Sehun kept it alive after the other had found a mate and moved out. It's more of an eat sweets and watch movies than a get drunk and party kinda night.

Sehun's standing in front of the shelf displaying a variety of bottles containing different sorts of Christmas punch. He's been contemplating which one to get for a few minutes now. He himself likes orange flavoured ones because they remind them of Chanyeol but Jongdae and Baekhyun prefer cherry while Jongin and Chanyeol want theirs to contain apple and nutty flavours. He sighs and just settles on buying all three when Baekhyun comes back to him, carrying a stack of baguettes.

"Do you know how hard it is to…", he starts when Sehun's phone vibrates and then starts blinking to signal Sehun that someone had texted him. He ignores Baekhyun's rant about types of bread and picks it up, smiling fondly when he reads the contact name.

"What does Chanyeol want?", Baekhyun asks dumping his bread into the shopping cart.

"How do you even know that it's Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun gives him a deadpan look, Sehun's dreamy smile had probably exposed him. He sighs.

"He just asked if we need any help for tomorrow."

Baekhyun nods. "What you gonna say?"

"No? I mean we're managing pretty well aren't we?" Sehun looks down at their grocery list, mentally ticking of the stuff they'd already bought.

"What? Are you dumb? Ask him to help you bake tonight!"

Sehun frowns. "I can do that by myself." Sehun's a pretty good baker, he doesn't need any help baking a cake.

"So you don't want him around?"

"Of course I do but…"

"No buts, just ask him if you wants to help you with it."

Sehun sighs. "Okay…"

"Great!"

~•☆•~

Chanyeol arrives at five, one hour after Baekhyun left to pick up their tree with Jongin and then get the decorations from his and Kyungsoo's basement.

When Sehun opens the door, Chanyeol is grinning at him widely.

"Hi." Is all he gets put before Sehun throws himself at Chanyeol, burying his face in his neck breathing in the familiar scent. Two strong arms come up around him, pressing Sehun even closer. They haven't seen each other the whole week and Sehun had missed him terribly. Chanyeol must have missed him too by the way he hummed contently, nuzzling Sehun's soft hair with his nose.

They come apart a minute later, Sehun still holding on to Chanyeol's jacket a bit longer.

"So how do you want to start", Chanyeol eventually asks, shrugging of his jacket as he follows Sehun into the kitchen.

Sehun is startled for a moment when he looks at Chanyeol who's wearing only a thin white t-shirt accentuating every defined muscle. Especially his arms which Sehun always has had a weakness for.  
He swallows hard and just hopes that Chanyeol hasn't noticed his uneasiness.

"We should probably get all the ingredients first."

Chanyeol nods. He has absolutely no idea about baking which makes it somehow weird for him to be there but like Baekhyun said, every minute he gets to spend with Chanyeol is worth it.

Sehun just shows him the notepad he had written the recipe on in his messy handwriting.

"How about you get the flour and sugar from the cabinet over there and I set up the bowls and stuff", Sehun suggests smiling at Chanyeol, who seems rather like a small puppy than the usual strong alpha vibe around him.

The next ten minutes go by relatively smooth. Chanyeol does everything Sehun asks him to do, happy to be of even a little help. He sits at the table, head propped up in his hand and watches as Sehun creams together the eggs and sugar.

"You're really good at this", Chanyeol comments which causes Sehun to blush slightly.

"Thanks, I've been doing this for quite some time.“, he answers adding the butter. Baking has always been his favourite hobby. It allowed him to be creative and try new things and also made everything smell so good.

Chanyeol nods slightly, still admiring him until Sehun is finished with the chocolate sponge and puts the tin in the oven to start on the cream.

He puts butter into the bowl and tells Chanyeol to hand him the orange zest to which the older frowns.

„You already put orange in the cake...“

„Yes?“ Sehun doesn't understand what he wants.

„You like orange right?“ Sehun nods. It's no secret that orange is one of Sehun´s favourite things. To smell and to taste. „Why?“

Sehun shrugs. "Smells good, smells like you." The words have been out of Sehun´s mouth before he realises it, his cheeks heating up immediately.

To his surprise Chanyeol only laughs. "No you smell like oranges!“

„What?“ That´s absolutely not what he had expected.

„Yes, like oranges and milk with cinnamon. All soft and warm. Like home.“  
Sehun´s insides feel all soft and mushy upon hearing Chanyeol describe his scent to him like it's the best thing he had ever experienced. He'd always been curious about how he must smell to Chanyeol since the alphas scent was purely addicting to Sehun himself.

„We probably spent so much time together that we started smelling alike“, Chanyeol guesses, pushing the cream around in the bowl he had just poured it in.

Sehun´s heart hurts a bit. „You know that only happens with mates.“

Chanyeol shrugs, apparently as uncomfortable with this as Sehun is. „Sometimes you also smell like baby powder.“

Sehun frowns. „And that smells … good?“

Chanyeol nods excitedly, beaming up at him. „Like a little baby that you need to protect.“

„Hey!“

„What? I love it, it's cute.“

Sehun´s cheeks get even reder, and he feels like at this point he could bake the cake with the heat coming from his face.

He doesn't realise that Chanyeol had taken a step forward until the older smears some butter on his cheeks. „I heard butter helps with the heat“, he comments with a smirk.

Sehun stares at him, mouth hanging open. „You little bastard!“, he answers before picking up some icing he'd been mixing together and just flicks the spoon into Chanyeol´s face.

The alpha looks at him in shock while Sehun just laughs about how ridiculous he looks.

„Oh, okay.“ With that Chanyeol just throws a hand full of flour into Sehun´s face. And within one second their peaceful baking has turned into a full on food fight, throwing eggs at each other, Chanyeol dumping a whole bag of sugar onto Sehun and the other rubbing chocolate icing all over him. Chanyeol grabs the whole bowl of whipped cream gripping the whisk tightly and smirks at Sehun.

„Oh no you wouldn't!“, Sehun screeches and turns around to grab one of the eggs but slips on the milk he had poured over Chanyeol´s head just a minute ago. Chanyeol tries to catch him but slips as well, and they both fall to the floor, tumbling over each other.  
It's too late when Sehun finally realizes the position they are in. Chanyeol is towering over him, their faces only centimetres apart. Even though he still looks funny with all the stuff smeared over him Sehun can't find it in him to laugh as they just stare at each other.

„Chanyeol“, he breathes out the older´s name. It doesn't help, Chanyeol just comes closer. This is exactly what Sehun didn't want. Well... he does want it, very much but not like that.

„I...“, Chanyeol starts, voice deep and rough. It's sending shivers all through Sehun´s body. „Just let me...“ He seems at a loss for words, as overwhelmed by the situation as Sehun is.

„I can't“, Sehun eventually manages to press out.

„Why not?“ The pained expression on Chanyeol´s face comes as a shock. „Don't you want me?“

Sehun feels tears in his eyes. „Yes I do. But I want all of you... I want your heart not your desire.“ Admitting it out loud actually helps Sehun breathe, he always preferred to have his cards all out in the open even though it meant a higher risk of getting hurt.

Chanyeol smiles even though his eyes are also wet. „Oh baby, you've already got that a long time ago.“

The next thing Sehun realizes is a pair of plush lips pressing down on his, and he lets out a small squeak and tangles his hands in Chanyeol´s hair.  
He can't believe that this is happening. Can't believe how good Chanyeol tastes, how good his hands feel roaming all over Sehun´s body. He also can't believe that they share their first kiss on the dirty floor, covered in baking ingredients after having destroyed the whole kitchen. He tries to push this to the back of his head and concentrates on the here and now.  
Chanyeol is kissing him like his life depends on it and Sehun can't get enough of it. He has wanted this for so long and now he's finally receiving. When Sehun pulls at Chanyeol´s hair as the other pushes his tongue between Sehun´s lips and let's out a deep groan, Sehun comes completely undone.

Eventually they sit on the floor in front of the oven after making out for a good twenty minutes before being interrupted by the timer going of, signaling that it´s time to take the cake out. The floor is surprisingly the cleanest place in the whole room. Sehun has his head lying on Chanyeol's lap has he looks at the chaos they had made out of their kitchen.  
They should probably get up and clean the mess up and get back to their original task. They still had to have a perfect cake by tomorrow. But Sehun's just so tired and content, he frankly doesn't want to.  
Chanyeol leans down to press a soft kiss onto his nose. A bit of the flour covering Sehun's face gets stuck onto his lips. Sehun lets out a giggle.

"You look so funny."

"And you are any better?", Chanyeol asks, picking a piece of eggshell from Sehun's hair and flicking it across the room.

"I heard that eggs are good for your hair."

Sehun reaches up, drawing small hearts into the chocolate icing splashed on Chanyeol's face. It looks kinda cute.

"I don't believe that's true", Chanyeol answers laughing amused. He grabs Sehun's hand pressing small kisses onto the fingers before licking the chocolate off of the younger's index finger. Sehun's eyes widen and his breath quickens. His fingers feel warm in the wet heat of Chanyeol's mouth, good. Too good.

He knows that Chanyeol can probably smell the shift in emotion and the fact that Sehun's becoming slightly turned on from this alone. Therefore, he quickly changes the topic.

"W…we should probably clean everything up before Baekhyun hyung comes home." He pulls his hand back, not removing them completely but keeping them on Chanyeol's cheek instead, caressing the soft skin.

"Hmm", Chanyeol hums but makes no move to actually get up. Instead, he tangles his fingers in-between Sehun's before he leans down. Sehun, sensing what he's planning leans up, and they meet halfway in a slow, passionate kiss.

Sehun still can't believe that his lips actually taste as good as he smells. He never wants this to stop, wants to become one with Chanyeol and his sweet, sweet taste.  
When Chanyeol's big hands tangle in his messy hair Sehun can't help the low moan which escapes him.

Chanyeol smirks as they come apart, stroking his cheek. Sehun knows that he loves this. Every alpha is relishing in the fact that they are able to please their omega and pleasing Sehun is something which Chanyeol excels in.

"I love you", Chanyeol says softly, almost inaudible. Sehun's heart drops, beating so hard that it echoes in his head. "I need you so much, the first time I saw you I knew it. Your smell was so addicting, still is, and I was so happy that you wanted me in your life."

Sehun nods, feeling tears swell up in his eyes.

"I loved that I could make you feel safe and that you seemed so happy when I'm with you. It makes my heart feel all heavy and full, it's so weird."

Sehun nods, he understands what Chanyeol is trying to say. "I also think that we are meant to be."

Chanyeol smiles, he looks close to crying. "Yes."

"I love you, too", Sehun says eventually after they just stare at each other lovingly.

"Oh my gosh, are my eyes deceiving me or did you two finally get your shit together?", shouts an obnoxiously high-pitched voice before Sehun gets to kiss Chanyeol again.

"Baekhyun, come on, not now", Chanyeol groans, immediately pulling Sehun closer which is unnecessarily possessive but Sehun could get used to it. His voice is deep and near a growl as he keeps his eyes fixated on Baekhyun.


End file.
